


This little piggy...

by FruitBird (KiwiLombax15)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Cis Roadhog, Dom!Junkrat, M/M, Oral Sex, PIV, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub!Roadhog, The great tumblr offload, Trans Junkrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiLombax15/pseuds/FruitBird
Summary: Mako has always been a sub at heart, but in the wasteland, who would respect him?As it turns out, Junkrat would.





	1. Chapter 1

He needs it.

God, how long has it been? Since before the Omnium blew? At least that long. Years, if not decades, since he last let himself fall into that sweet headspace where everything was submission and bliss. 

Roadhog can't.

People needed the enforcer, the terrifier. How could anyone respect him if they knew he got like that, helpless and pliant?

He can feel the need for it bubbling under his skin, stronger as of late. His sexy boss isn't helping. The fantasies are increasing at an alarming rate. And changing as his need to be dominated stirs in the pits of himself he thrust it into. The Junkrat in his fantasies is changing, once spreading eagerly under him, now looming over him, a sharp and nasty grin on his face as he orders him around.

He stares up at the stars overhead, blurred through the cracked lenses of his mask. He's hard, so hard he's hurting, but Junkrat snoozes nearby, and there's no way he can pull it off without waking him.

He tries to will it away, to no avail. Nothing for it.

A man of his size is never stealthy at the best of times, and Junkrat stirs as Roadhog slowly rose to his feet.

“Hmmnrg?”

“Takin' a leak.”

“Mmm...”

Rat shifts and settles, and Hog breathes out. Good. Now creep away, find a bush to hide behind and sort this problem out quick.

He finds a good candidate and opens his fly, gripping his cock with a shudder. The image of Junkrat pushing him back and straddling him rises in his mind and he groaned softly as he started to fuck into his fist-

“Oi, Hog! Y' forgot yer...hogdrogen...can...”

They both freeze in shock, barely daring to breathe as Rat takes in the scene, a flushed and sweaty Roadhog caught mid wank like a teenager forgetting to lock the door. An evil grin slowly splits his face and Hogs insides turn to soup.

“Fuckin' knew it. Thought you were creepin' off a lot lately. Yer not exactly subtle, big guy. Oh come on now, don't be shy-”

Hog cringed in want under the mask.

“-We're all men of the world here. If you need a 'hand'-” He cackled. “Then jus' say the word.”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. He should do something, say something, but the fantasy from before had him teetering on the edge of subspace, and he can't seem to think in a straight line. Junkrat is here, right here, leering hungrily at him and it's making it all worse. He cringes in shame and tries to crouch away, only stumbling back, cock jutting up tauntingly. How can he ask Rat to give him what he wants? How would he respect him after this? He'd hired an enforcer, not a mewling submissive-

“Something wrong, big boy?” He croons, and an honest to god whimper escapes Hogs mouth. Junkrat's expression changes, becoming softer. “Hey, don't worry about it, mate. You clearly ain't into it. Sorry, must have misread the signs. Not too good at that, y'know? I'll leave you to it-”

“Wait.”

Junkrat freezes mid turn. Hog hauls himself onto his knees.

“D-don't-” Don't go. Don't leave. Don't laugh at me. Words are tangling in his head and the need to be dominated is pulsing crimson in his blood. He looks down.

A boot and peg step into his field of vision.

“Ya get off on this, don't you?” Rat says calmly.

Looking anywhere but him, he nods.

“Sorry...”

“For what?”

He tries to word an answer and fails. Rat fills in the gaps himself. He laughs, not a cruel mocking cackle, but something soft.

“You think I'm gonna think less of ya cuz ya wanna get ordered around in the sack? Mate, I hired ya for ya muscle, not...that! Long as ya still keep snapping cunts necks for me, I don't care what gets ya hard. And...well...people look at me, see a twinky sorta fella. But that really never did much for me. Getting fucked was fun, but I always wanted ta be in charge. Not that any of the cunts back at Junkertown would let me try that. Would you let me try that?”

There isn't a seconds hesitation.

“Yes.”

“Good boy.”

Roadhog stops fighting against subspace and topples into it gratefully, tipping his mask up to look at Junkrat as sweet submission floods his senses. Junkrat stands tall over him, silver in the moonlight. His eyes glint hungrily and Hog groans. A dusty boot presses down on his cock and carefully starts grinding. Jolts of pleasure shiver through his body.

“So what do you like? Want me to call you a dirty slut or a pretty little boy?”

He gasps, tears springing to his eyes.

“Pretty boy call me pretty boy please pleeease...”

“Oh, look at you, Mako...aren't you handsome like this? _Such_ a pretty piggy.”

His voice is dark and smooth as Junkrat starts to adjust to his own headspace. He sounds dangerous and it makes Hog feel delirious.

Careful hands stroke the straps of his mask.

“Mask on or off?”

What scraps of rational thought he has considers Junkrat gazing on his naked face, the rawness, the openness and vulnerability of it.

He isn't that ready. Not yet.

“On.”

The hands withdraw.

“What about your mouth? You OK with that?”

The mouth is fine. He can live with that. Hands shaking, he lifts the snout of his mask. He's almost blind like this, but that just makes it sweeter. Cautiously, he creeps his hands back towards his cock. There's no immediate denial, so he starts up a slow, careful pace.

“Got a safeword? Hear those are pretty important.” He can hear the clink of a belt buckle and his gut clenches.

“I'll just...just...tell y' t'...stop...”

“That's fine by me.” A hand grabs his ponytail and shoves him forward into wet musk. “Now be a pretty piggy and eat.”

Roadhog wastes no time and dives in, free hand lifting up to stroke his bosses clit as his tongue explores. It's good, it's so so good to finally service someone. No choices to make, no care in the world. Just orders to follow. 

“God...good boy...” Rat breathes, and Roadhog nearly loses it right there. “Stop touching yerself now. I say when ya come.”

He takes his hand off his cock obediently, curling it around Junkrat's hip. His breath is ragged, skinny hips twitching as his long, post T clit jerks in Hogs mouth. 

“Good boy...good piggy...Make me come...ah-ah ah... _g-good boy!”_

Hog can't seem to think anymore, pulling away from Rat in a daze. He's lost in perfect compliance and he wouldn't be anywhere else. A sharp sting on his leg brings him back and he revels in it.

“I _said_ We ain't done yet. How are ya for spankin'?”

“Love it.” He mutters hoarsely.

“Lovely. Ya can put yer mask down if ya like.”

He lowers his mask in time to see Rat yanking his belt out of the looks of his shorts. His cock jerks of its own volition, a splatter of pre dripping onto the ground. Rat glances down at it and grins.

“Turn around, clothes off, hands and knees. Don't make me ask you twice.”

Roadhog scrabbles to obey, tossing clothes and armour aside as he presents his wide arse for his boss. Cool metal fingers stroke him gently.

“Just say so if it gets too much. Gotta keep my piggy happy, after all.”

There's a delicious moment of anticipation as Junkrat winds up the swing behind him, the briefest whistle as the belt comes down-

CRACK.

Roadhog howls as agony and ecstacy swirl. With no sign of a safe word, Rat repeats the strike on the other cheek, and it's perfect. His cock is rock hard between his legs, leaking with each blow as he sinks his fingers into the soft grass and takes it like a champ. 

Junkrat isn't a cruel dom. There are breaks in between, gentle fingers soothing away the hurt on this buttocks and thighs, soft whispers and reassurances that his pretty piggy is doing a good job. Then he grips the belt in strong fingers and resumes. Roadhog takes it all and pleads for more. 

One final, aching smack and Junkrat stops, breathing hard.

“Don't want to push too far, my sweet little pig. We got ridin' t' do tomorrow. An' speakin' of ridin-”

There's a whisper of crumpling cloth behind him as Junkrat let his shorts fall to the ground.

“Fun as it is t' beat th' livin' shit outta ya, I can't remember the last time I got some decent cock in me. And you look like you'd do just fine. Roll over.”

He sits up, battered arse stinging sweetly. He revels in it.

“Now. Yer gonna be a good boy and sit nice and still. Remember, I'm the one in charge here.”

Junkrat straddles him, and it's exactly like his fantasy from earlier. He sinks his fingers into the soil and whimpers as Junkrat sinks down slowly over his cock. He's wet, smooth velvet, and it's so good it aches.

“Mmm...big boy.” Slowly, Rat starts bouncing and Hog almost loses his mind. “No coming till I say, remember?”

“I need it...”

“Ya can wait.” He rocks his hips slowly in a circle. It's torture. “Good, I wish ya could feel how good it feels, taking something up in ya. Maybe I can show ya. Maybe I can buy a nice strap-on, hmm? Bet ya'd like that, bet ya'd love taking me cock. Ya'd look so pretty on it. I'll let ya pick it out, if ya like. Something nice and big. Ya look like a size queen t' me...”

Hog groans at Rats words, the images. God, he'd love to get fucked hard. He pictures Rat grabbing a handful of his hair and tugging and suddenly it's too much.

“I can't hold it!”

“Bit longer.”

“I can't!” 

He's crying under the mask, fat tears of desperation rolling down his cheeks.

“Just a little bit longer. C-can ya be a-a good boy?”

Good boy. He's a good boy. Roadhog slumps back against the dirt and focuses on the stars high above, biting his lip till it bleeds as he feels Junkrat's walls squeeze around him as his boss comes at full volume, bouncing and howling like a thing possessed.

Rat leans forward and digs his fingers sharply into Hogs pecs.

_“Come.”_

It rises up in him unstoppably, like a force of nature. His thoughts are stars, neurons flashing nebulae as he goes under deeper than he ever has before. Screaming like a wounded animal, he unloads, pumping up deep inside Junkrat as his rumbling bellows fade to groans. This is the part he doesn't like, the shaky confused feeling as he stumbles out of his headspace, dizzy and scared. He needs something to hold, something to cling to. His damaged lungs start to spasm after the exertion and that only makes it worse...

Gentle arms wrap around his shoulders, a can of Hogdrogen slotted onto his filters. He breathes in the bitter gas with relief and hauls Junkrat closer, cuddling him tight. His solid warmth is comforting.

“Alright, big guy?”

“Mmm...”

Slowly the confusion clears away as Junkrat gently strokes his chest, whispering reassurances to him. He can properly enjoy the afterglow now, the nasty tense feeling in his chest gone.

“Looks like ya needed that.”

“Mmm.”

Careful fingers smooth through his hair and he shivers pleasantly at the tingle on his scalp.

“If you like...I mean...we can do that again sometime...ya know...next time ya need it.”

Hog looked down at the skinny junker in his arms and smiled.

“I think I'd like that.”


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The previous fic had kind of a sequel so I tacked this one in with it too.

Safety was rare for them. Sometimes it seemed every single cop on the damn planet was gunning for them and only them. When true safety was found, it was swiftly indulged.  
It wasn't often Mako got a chance to do this. Hell, to even be Mako. Since Junkrat had discovered he liked being a dom _very much_ , Roadhog found himself going through life almost perpetually half hard, every hungry, cunning glance Junk shot his way going right to his dick. They couldn't often stop to set up a proper scene, though.

Today, however...

Naked but for his mask, Mako knelt in front of Junkrat and trembled. A few tender words and some man handling had him well on the way to subspace already, helpless and breathless. Buckles clicked somewhere, but he had been ordered to look at the floor until told otherwise.

He obeyed his boss.

“Alright, Mako. You can look now.”

He raised his head and groaned softly.

Jamie had let him choose the strap-on, teasing him gently as he'd made a bee-line for the biggest one they had. Long and thick, an outer shell of softer silicone over hard mimicking the feel of a real cock. He adored it when Junkrat made him kneel for it.

Junkrat put lube and a condom on the table next to him, a wordless promise Mako would get what he craved.

For now...

“Mask up, big boy. Suck me down.”

Mako tilted up the mask and swallowed down Junkrat's cock eagerly, moaning hungrily around it as he took as much as he could. He sucked him hard and sloppy. A steel hand yanked at his hair and he whimpered.

“Slowly. Greedy boy, don't be selfish.”

“Sorry, boss!” he gasped, face flushing red with shame. Gently, Junkrat stroked his cheek and cooed.

“That's alright, darlin'. I know it's been a while. Just take it slow, OK? Plenty to go around.”

When he wasn't in his submissive headspace, Mako often marveled at the sheer difference between the twitchy anarchist on their heists and the patient, powerful dom in their safe houses. It was night and day, and he loved it.

Trying to take it slowly, even as he starved for it, he slipped Junkrat's cock back in his mouth, slowly swallowing him down. Tears sprang into his eyes as he gagged slightly when it hit the back of his throat, before relaxing and taking him _down._

“Jesus, Mako...good boy...”

He whimpered and squirmed on the praise, fucking his face on Junkrat's cock eagerly.

“Mmm, ya love cock, don't ya?”

“Mmhm...”

“Y'gaggin' for it, ain't ya?”

“Mmhm!”

“Then suck it good. Just remember t' breathe this time, 'K, Mako? Don't want t' have t' run for ya gas again.”

He forced himself to pull back and take a shuddering gasp, before diving back down.

“Good boy.”

He could have done this all day, on his knees and loving it, but Junkrat had other desires. He carefully pulled Mako off his cock.

“Y' work yaself open today?”

“Y-yes, Boss. I'm ready for you.” He was so hard, cock weeping pre steadily as his head spun. 

“Right, ya know where I want ya.”

Hogs knees were never good at the best of times, and a little mound of blankets was prepped next to him, soft lambswool for his knees and a big cushion for him to cling to. He took position eagerly, pulling his mask back down.

“Mmm, that's an inviting sight. Aren't ya a good boy?” Behind him, the crinkling of the little foil condom packet was sharp and clear, promising so many good things.

“Is my pretty little pig ready?”

“Yes, boss!”

“Then in we go.” His wild cackle rang out as he pressed the head of the strap-on against his sloppy hole and _pushed._

Mako howled shamelessly, clutching the pillow tight and bellowing like a boar as the thick length slid in relentlessly. He loved it, loved Junkrat, loved the things he did to him. He'd get on his knees, be bound in chains, anything to get the sweet feeling of purest submission. Junkrat's cock slid in to the hilt and Mako thanked his lucky stars he was already on his knees, because there was no way he could have remained standing after that. He squeezed his walls around the thick cock and moaned. God, he was addicted to this...

Junkrat drew back slowly and slammed his hips forward. Mako keened. 

“Like that?”

_“Please...”_

“Gotta say or I stop.”

_“I love it...please...”_

“Good boy.”

Then he was hammering into him and Mako couldn't think anymore. Junkrat was young and fit, in the prime of his life, and he kept up a punishing pace with barely a hitch in his stride. 

Fast, deep and hard. Just the way Mako liked it.

_“Oh god, Jamie...”_

A hand slapped his arse hard.

“It's _Junkrat!_ How many times do I have to tell you it's Junkrat here?”

“Sorrysorrysorry!”

“Say my name, pig!”

“Junkrat! It's Junkrat!”

His voice was a triumphant snarl as fingers dug into his hips hard enough to bruise.

_“Good boy...”_

The praise and menace punched him right in the gut and suddenly everything felt too hot and close. He was falling and he didn't know how much longer he could last.

“I need to come!”

“I'm not done with you yet.”

“Please!”

“I'll tell you when I'm done, pig.”

“Jamie...” He knew he wasn't supposed to call him that name, but he was falling so fast he was frightened and he couldn't remember the safe word. He couldn't stop the tears bubbling up as he begged. “Please...”

The pounding hips stopped solid.

“Hog? Somethin'-?” His voice softened, and a gentle hand reached up and stroked his hair. “Too much? Alright then. Come if you need to.”

Choking on his sobs, he pressed his hips back hard against Rats cock and let himself go, coming with a whimper. His head felt like it was stuffed with warm wool, shot through with shuddering sparks as Junkrat ground desperately against him, what felt like a long way away. He dimly registered fingers digging into his ample waist as Junkrat cursed his way through his orgasm, then there was a sudden sensation of emptiness as he pulled out.

“Jamie...” He needed something warm to cling to, an anchor for his spinning head. Gentle hands helped him up and onto the bed, and he collapsed onto it gratefully, Jamie warm and solid in his arms. 

“Need ya gas?”

He didn't think he could talk just yet, wordlessly shaking his head.

“Bit much, eh? It's been, what, a month since I gave ya a proper dickin'? Didn't mean t' push ya that hard.”

A wordless grunt. The two had been together long enough for Rat to decipher it.

_No harm done._

“That's good. Hate t' hurt ya. Feeling ok?”

He felt better than OK, actually, now the sick, confused feeling he always got stepping out of subspace was fading. Warm and drowsy and content. He nodded, and Jamie leaned back against him with a sigh, closing his eyes.

“Good...”


End file.
